oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyousuke Kousaka
Kyōsuke Kōsaka (高坂 京介, Kōsaka Kyōsuke) is the 17-year-old main character of Oreimo. He has a distant relationship with his sister Kirino, who always treats him rudely. Feeling that this will never change, he adapts to her attitude by changing how he thinks of his sister, treating her like an acquaintance. Despite this, though, he does not deny the fact that he finds his sister attractive. Kyousuke's dynamics with his sister suddenly changes when he finds one of her adult games by accident and learns that she is an otaku. Through this, he tries to be a supportive older brother while realizing he himself knew very little about his sister, such as being almost flawless at school to working as a model. Appearance Kyousuke is a boy with black hair and dark-colored eyes. His hair reaches down to his nape and his fringes are swept aside on both sides of his face, with one lock of hair left hanging by the middle of his forehead. His choice of clothes are simple and casual clothing, with shirts and slacks completing his outfit. Personality Kyousuke aims to live a normal life, and his mentality affects many aspects of his life, including family, school and personal life. According to him, his grades are average, and his personal life involves the things that a typical teenager of his age also do. However, he admits to hate the single person whom he is insecure with: Kirino, his younger sister. To him, Kirino's success has made him useless in the eyes of his parents, and he even took joy from seeing his sister's suffering. Ever since, he has been at odds with his sister, and eventually he learned to ignore her presence. When he and Kirino are forced to interact with each other again (due to Kyousuke's discovery of Kirino's hobby), he eventually learns to become an elder brother for the first time, although he did not realize this until it was a long time since Kirino's first "life consultation" session. Plot The First Life Consultation Session Kyousuke stumbles upon a mysterious CD case on the doorstep of the Kousaka Residence by accident. Although he is certain that he never owns a DVD about a magical girl (in fact, the DVD case actually contains a mature title inside) he keeps the DVD case. Upon his investigation, it turns out that his younger sister Kirino owns the CD, and in the night that followed, Kirino confronts Kyousuke about it, marking the start of the first "life consultation" between the siblings. In the life consultation, Kirino confesses that she has an unusual hobby — that she is an avid fan of anime and eroge — and she asks Kyousuke to help her keep it a secret from her parents, especially since their father strongly dislikes the otaku culture. Kyousuke reluctantly agrees to help, unknowingly putting aside his normal lifestyle for the younger sister he did not care about before. Entering the World of an Otaku He becomes Kirino's closest confidante on the days that follow, and since he has no idea about his sister's hobby, she would recommend some titles from her personal collection for him to play. He later joins Kirino in an offline meeting with fellow members of Otaku Girls Unite!, an online community she joined, to help her out from a distance. After what seemed like a failed attempt at making friends, Kirino and Kyousuke are later invited by the moderator of Otaku Girls Unite named Saori Bajeena. In the offline meeting's "after party", the siblings get to know more about their new friends Saori and her companion who calls herself "Kuroneko". Kyousuke's Sacrifices Several days after, Kyousuke would find himself in a dilemma he hoped that would not have happened: having to choose between keeping Kirino's secret and protecting his own reputation. In a sudden accident, the Kousaka siblings' father Daisuke discovers Kirino's CD on the living room and Kirino almost became helpless against the wrath of her otaku-hating father. Kyousuke decides to stand up for Kirino's hobby and convinces his father that he owns the CD he discovered. At the cost of losing his worth to his father and a painful punch to the face, Kyousuke kept Kirino's hobby and reputation safe. Because of his heroic sacrifice, he catches a glimpse of Kirino's softer side. Kirino's dedication to her hobby is tested once again when she meets her best friend Ayase Aragaki while she, Kyousuke, Saori and Kuroneko attend the Summer Comiket. Once again, Kyousuke puts himself in harm's way for Ayase to reconsider her opinions towards Kirino and her hobby, and he ended up being hated by Ayase. Childhood Friend Moments In spite of his constant exposure to stressful experiences care of Kirino and her hobby, Kyousuke always finds time to visit his childhood friend Manami Tamura. Manami always acts as Kyousuke's supporter when he is down, and she always welcomes him at the Tamura Residence, where the Tamura family knows Kyousuke very well since when he and Manami were still young. When Kyousuke could afford it, he would visit Manami's house to stay over. At times, his stay would go through the night, and Kyousuke would endure being teased by Manami's grandparents to be Manami's perfect partner in the future. Although Manami denies it, she appears to have a crush on Kyousuke, something that he is either oblivious to or he merely disregards. The Start of Kirino's Novelist Career Kirino and Kuroneko's relationship as complete opposites eventually comes to the point when Kirino wants to imitate Kuroneko and surpass what she can do. The playing field for both of them becomes the novel industry, where Kuroneko has been clearly experienced in. Kyousuke decides to help Kirino out in her plans in making a better novel, and it was eventually published by a famous light novel publishing company. Kirino's novels reached the hearts of many and gained enough publicity for her light novels to be adopted into an anime series. However, even Kyousuke is not able to shield Kirino from the harshness of the world of producing anime series. In spite of this, Kyousuke did not give up and he negotiated alongside Saori and Kuroneko to the production team of Kirino's first anime series. The gamble paid off in the end, and Kirino's anime series was eventually broadcast on daytime television. Category:Characters